Canadese Insieme Le Azzurro Occhio
by HetalianNerdette1776
Summary: High School AU. High school junior Lovino Vargas has put up a facade to difference himself from his little brother, Feliciano. And his only friend really seems to be the comic nerd, Alfred Jones. But when Alfred's brother, the new kid, Matthew Williams, comes into play, Lovino just might let his facade down to help Matthew save his brother from a terrible mistake. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Helllllllo fellow Romanada fans~! Or Hetalians, or just readers! I know I said I would write other things, but this just came up as an idea. Chapter release times vary as I don't get of my lazy bum much.

Chapter Warnings: High School AU

Sorry~, purple eyes don't really exist….so Matvey's going to have navy blue eyes. Oh and if you squint there's mentions of character death. Gerita is mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, high school, love, the Romanada ship, GerIta ship or The Nordic 5.

Being the older brother usually has it's perks. But nope, not for me, Lovino Vargas, 16 year old junior brother of 14 year old freshman Felicinao Vargas. Nobody pays attention to me, even though he's a freshman. It's just that Feliciano (my little airheaded brother) gets all the attention because he's always so happy and loud all the time. So I had to come up with something to make me different then my stupid brother. Now, because of that, everyone thinks I'm always pissed about something, and I never smile. But it's all a ploy. That's the fake me. I've gone too long with this façade, so it's not like I can change it now. I'm really a nice person once you get to know me. I'm just not patient with stupid people.

Speaking of nice, a new kid came into homeroom today. He looked like Alfred, that comic book geek. Not that Alfred isn't nice or anything, but he's really loud and I don't have much patience for him. I guess you could say we're friends. I feel bad for him, because he's only a sophomore and the juniors pick on him. Alfred really doesn't have friends if you don't count me- there used to be Im Yong Soo….but he's….well let's just say Im Yong isn't exactly around. But he's not important at the moment- the new kids is. He had the most beautiful navy blue eyes- Oh yeah, I'm gay. So is about half the population of the school (Including my brother with that sophomore potato-bastard Ludwig). But this guy's eyes were so beautiful. It was breath-taking, I swear. His hair was a little longer than Alfred's but other than that, they were almost identical. Fucked-up thing is that I can't remember his name. He was so quiet when he said it, but the teacher sad he was from Canada. I have to ask Alfred if they're related….

The next day at lunch, I decided to do some investigating about the new kid with the wonderful eyes.

"Hey Alfred," I said casually as I walked up to his lunch table. He was sitting alone, like usual.

"Oh hey Lovino. Whatcha need?" Alfred responded, looking up from the comic he was drawing. We know each other enough so I can go up and say hi without it being awkward.

"Do you know the new kid in my homeroom? Tall, blond, blue eyes, kinda looks like you…." Hopefully he didn't see the blush spread across my face. That would totally blow my pissed-off-eternally façade.

"Mattie? Of course dude! He's my older brother. Really quiet though…." I should have expected as much, but it didn't stop me from gaping.

"Oh….so is-" I was cut off by the sudden hush of the cafeteria. Crap. That could only mean one thing- the juniors. They always picked on Alfred at lunch-hell the picked on him all the time! But I was calling an unwanted and weird attention to myself standing here, so I slipped behind the corner of the door. I knew I had to keep up a reputation, but I couldn't help feeling guilty about leaving Alfred there all alone. Watching Alfred get bullied was like watching a puppy getting kicked into the street and not doing anything about it.

"Hey comic dork! Where's my lunch money?" One of them called. But I didn't have to peek around the corner to recognize his voice. Mathais Kohler, aka complete Douche Bag and head of what people called, The Nordic 5. They were pretty popular, and of course, Alfred's main tormentors.

"S-sorry Mathais….I don't have any extra…." Alfred stuttered almost frozen in fear. One of Mathias's friends, Tino, went up in Alfred's face.

"Do you know what happens then, Captain Ameri-nerd?"

"N-no…." I was praying Alfred wouldn't do anything that would get him beat up any worse then what Mathias had in store for him.

"Well then, why don't we show you, comic dork?" laughed Mathias. "Ber, take him." The large Swede, whom was actually named Berwald, rarely talked, but was damn intimidating, picked up Alfred by the waist and flung him over his shoulder.

"Wh're to, M'thi's?"

"Show him what the inside of a toilet looks like….Tino, go with him. Ice, Norge, come with me." He walked away; towards some trembling freshman with is henchman. The whole time I just stood there, like a damn coward. I could've said something to them. But the Nordic 5 had, well, _five_, guys. I'm strong, but not enough to face five others, or even Berwald alone. I had a reputation to keep up and going to see if he was okay, did not support it. As much as I can't let down my reputation, I'm a coward. A grief-stricken, guilty, weak coward. Not even brave enough stand up for possibly the only friend I have. And I hate- no I _loathe_- myself for it.

Thanks for reading~! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer and up by Tuesday latest!


	2. Author

A/N: Helllllllo readers. (This A/N is for both stories) I started school last week so now updates are GOING to be slow. I'll update as best I can and it looks like I'll have everything updated by….say…. next Wednesday. I'm so glad you guys like it~ B/ MIGHT be cancelled. MAYBE. Canadese Insieme (etc.) has some processing to go through. I must remind you who are reading B/ that I AM looking for a Homestuckian Beta. PM me if interested. Actually a Beta in general. Follows and Favorites are much appreciated!

~Canada-kun


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This took waaaay longer than expected. I'm so sorry. OTL I'm so glad you guys like it. About using Norge and Ice, I couldn't think of their human names….I think Norway's is like Nic or something? PM me with any further info on the matter….

I would've updated sooner but school started and so did writers block….and then boyfriend…. ENOUGH RAMBLING! Oh, if you get the Phineas and Ferb reference you're awesomer than Prussia himself. On to the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Romanada, Gerita, Phineas and Ferb, or unicorns.

Fuck. I should've done something. I'm a sick, lowly coward. Screw it- I was going to get Alfred if it killed me. And it probably would.

I lingered a bit after Matthias left, just to be safe. Rounding the corner as inconspicuously as possible, I walked toward the door to the hallway. Was I really doing this? Yes, yes I was. Out in the hallway, I could already hear Alfred's cries, pleading mercy. It made me cringe with guilt. Every cry was like a kick to my gut from my self-conscience.

"Berwald plea-" Splash. Clearly he was being dunked into the toilets-again. "Tino, please?"

Tino's answer was cold and harsh. "No. I don't associate with your kind anymore Alfred." Tino and Alfred used to be friends back in middle school, when Tino was all soft and girly, until Mathias came along. Matthias was commanding and thought too highly of himself to consider the "low-lifes". Low-lifes being what a normal person would consider nerds, goths and loners. Tino was too scared to say no, and Mathias' influence was strong.

That was it. I couldn't stand listening to this any longer. I stormed down the hall and into the bathroom as manly as possible. That isn't exactly easy when your hands are trembling like leaves on a fall afternoon. The minute I walked into the bathroom everything went quiet. Tino turned around and spoke quietly to Berwald. Damn my bad hearing- I really should've listened to Grandpa when he said turn down the music….

"Lovino- right? You shouldn't be here….we're….conducting business for Matthias." Tino looked at me like I was an innocent bystander. Please- I'd seen more than half of matthias' reign of terror.

"I know. I'm here to make a deal." Thank God I love Mafia movies; otherwise I wouldn't be able to put on this kind of manly façade.

Tino motioned to Berwald to stop- which he didn't need. Berwald was already poking his curious head out of the stall to look at me. "What kind of deal, Vargas?"

"Money. Alfred owes the Nordics money, am I correct?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled out my wallet.

"Jones has a duty to us. Its simple- provide us with four bucks a day, and he doesn't get hurt."

"I can only assume Alfred didn't have money today?"

"Correct. When he doesn't have the money, he gets dunked."

"Four dollars, right?"

"Yeah….what are you playing at Vargas?"

"Here's my deal- I can pay you for him. Whenever he forgets the money, come to me. If I don't have it-" I took in a deep breath. I was about to say something I'd probably regret. "You can dunk me." Tino's mouth stood slightly agape and Berwald's eyes were as wide as saucepans. Even Alfred looked at me, hair dripping wet, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Show me the money." I opened my wallet and showed him the bills. I forgot how much was in there- 80? Maybe 100? "…..Fine."

"You understand, that you tell fucking no one about this?"

"Y-yes." Tino stuttered as I handed him four dollars.

"Not even Matthias?"

"M'tthias knows ev'rythin'. No point in keepin' it fr'm 'im." Berwald uttered. Clearly he was still shocked at my ballsy move. Brains are stronger than brawn I guess.

"No….Matthias can't know. We'll strike a deal with him Ber. Tell him Alfred is a petty investment that we can take care of ourselves." Tino had a glazed look in his eyes and was looking down at the money in his hands.

"Glad you two damn well understand. Now get the fuck out and give your boss his money." I glared at them and Tino grabbed Berwald by the arm and lead him out the door. That was the scariest thing I had ever done, but it felt damn good. I wore a cocky smile and put my wallet back into my butt pocket. Alfred was on the floor, kneeling over, looking ready to collapse.

"Lovino-" He shuddered in terror. "You shouldn't have done that. You just got yourself into a pile of shit that you shouldn't even know about…."

"Alfred, let me ask you a fucking question. Who else would've come in here and done that? Im Yong? No, you and I both know damn well that Im Yong is gone- it was because of Matthias he's dead, don't deny it."

"B-but Lovino…" He sat up, fighting back tears.

"Don't you dare start crying, you're a man for God's sake."

"Berwald…I-I think he broke my hand….C-can you call my bro?" Alfred sniffled. Oh this was just goddamn pathetic, he looked like a kicked a puppy!

"Oh….." My expression softened, I broke my hand once, it fucking HURT. I don't blame the poor guy. Alfred caressed his hand on his lap while he reached for his phone. He handed me it, dictating a number that seemed etched in his brain. I punched it into the keys, pressing the call button on the screen. The softest voice in the universe answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you to get a job?! You wouldn't have this problem if you had ex-"

The voice was so soft, but I felt a ramble coming on. "Hey! Listen, this is Lovino, I don't know who the fuck you are, but Alfred probably broke his hand and can't dial the phone. He got beat up again and I think it would be a pretty fucking good idea to come to the bathroom near the Café."

"O-oh! Okay, thank you so much Lovino. I'll be right there." The voice was startled, but sounded honestly concerned. The click of a phone ended the call, I ended the call on my line as well.

"Thanks Lovino. You're a good buddy." Alfred looked up at me with the sincerest of smiles. Shit, that was so adorable, I was so close to cracking out of my façade.

"Y-yeah, well, don't f-fucking tell anyone. I d-don't want to have a r-reputation as a pussy." Foot steps were nearing the bathroom and I tried to look as manly as possible. Once again tough- this time because Alfred was being so damn pathetic it was hard to ignore. That boy with the gorgeous blue eyes from homeroom came in. Didn't Alfred say they were related….?

"Alfred! Ohmygod are you okay? Don't move your arm from the elbow down. You should go the nurse." He rushed to his brother's side, and knelt next to him. It was like the guy had freaking estrogen or something….

"Mattie-" Alfred winced when his brother touched his wrist. "Mattie, stop. D-don't…..don't tell mom, okay?"

"Are you fucking crazy Al? You need a hospital. And I'm telling mom. No way we can't. If we don't, the school will." So this kid "Mattie" had a mouth on him.

Alright, time to interrupt this little brother-feud. "Hey, dip-shits. I'm still here."

"O-oh yeah! Thanks for calling me; uh…you're Lovino, right?" His voice got quieter when he talked to me.

"Yeah. You're in my homeroom." I prayed he wouldn't notice that I remembered everything about him. He was so beautiful, even the fact that he was a little fiery. "B-but….uh… we should get Alfred to the nurse….ya know….broken wrist and all…." I rubbed the back of my head. Jesus Christ, I never was this embarrassed to talk to a cute guy, even Antonio. I don't even want to think about Toni- it's not the point. I'm so flustered ugh, is this what girls talk about? It's horrible….

"Yeah! D-do you mind helping him up….?" Matt grabbed Alfred's right, damaged arm, and gestured towards his left.

"Sure." I grabbed Alfred's arm, and after attempting to pull him up, I gave up. "Jesus Christ Alfred, get up!" He shook his head. "Well why the hell not?" He looked in utter pain. And with those puppy eyes, his look was going to give me diabetes.

"M-my ankle…." He bit his lip, trying not to let the painful tears flow.

Matt just shook his head. "Oh come on Al, again?" Alfred just nodded sadly. What was with their brotherly communications? It was kind of irritating.

"What the hell?" I asked. I'm not sure if it came out as concerned or confused. Maybe both, because by the look of their faces, they were surprised.

"Al….don't tell me-" Alfred shook his head again. "But-" Another shake of the head. "No?" Alfred nodded. Did the Nordic 5 pull out his tongue too? Matt looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. They were pained and full of sorrow. "I don't think you want to know…." I shrugged at this, to hell if I had a right to know.

"Matt….should I go get….." I didn't finish the sentence hoping he'd understand.

Matt contemplated my (well I thought it was smart!) suggestion before answering. "No... get Kiku Honda." What the hell did Matt want the geeky Japanese freshman for?

To be continued in Chapter 3!

Thanks for reading and being patient~ OTL you guys are really nice. Chapter 4 will come MUCH faster xD

Expect it to be up before November 14th!


End file.
